bamufandomcom-20200214-history
Patricio Rey y sus Redonditos de Ricota
Wikipedia: Patricio Rey y Sus Redonditos de Ricota were a rock band formed in La Plata, Argentina.12 The group was active from the mid 70s up to the early 2000s. They keep an enormous fan-base in their home country and they are considered by many critics, as one of the most important bands of their generation. Patricio Rey is a fictional character or group consciousness, and not a real person or member of the group. "El Indio" Solari, lead singer, embodies the one-man-show mystique followed by his powerful guitar player Skay Beilinson. In 1982, the band recorded a demo for RCA label, which included the songs "Super Lógico", "Mariposa Pontiac", "Pura Suerte", etc. Later played by a few Buenos Aires' radio stations, and getting a positive response by part from the radio presenter and journalist Lalo Mir. Breakthrough success: 1985–1991 Patricio Rey y Sus Redonditos de Ricota had the opportunity to get a record deal, and released their first studio album Gulp in 1985. The next year, the band released Oktubre, with Daniel Melero and Claudio Cornelio as guests, and the last album with Tito D'Aviero, Willy Crook and [Piojo Avalos. After the departure of D'Aviero, Crook and Ávalos, which put Solari and Beilinson at its artistic centre, in 1987, drummer Walter Sidotti and saxophonist Sergio Dawi were added to the line-up, remaining with the band as continuous members. During the late 1980s, the band recorded with the two new members their albums Un Baión para el Ojo Idiota and ¡Bang! ¡Bang! Estás Liquidado, as well the shows made on Argentina and Uruguay. The band's strength lies in the semantic power of its lyrics, which discuss a wide variety of topics such as politics, drugs and women, but always focused from a philosophical and existentialist point of view. The obscurity and complexity of Solari's writing often was compared with Baroque writers, particularly Francisco de Quevedo, but with a corrosive approach to the present day, being Neoliberalism in Argentina, the Gulf War, political corruption, the media, drug culture and the dark aspects of love. In 1991, the band released their fifth studio album La Mosca y la Sopa, one of the band's most famous albums The Estadio Obras Incident: 1991edit The first media event that hurt to Patricio Rey y sus Redonditos de Ricota was during the early 90s, when the band were presented at the Estadio Obras Sanitarias in 1991, there were incidents with the police and the fans before entering the concert, where a young called Walter Bulaccio was stopped and arrested for incidents, which ended with his death from severe injuries by the police repression. After the incidents in Obras, imposing an order by the City Government of Buenos Aires to disallow the band play live. Lobo Suelto, Cordero Atado and Back to stages: 1993–1997edit Then, Los Redondos gets the municipality of Tandil, Buenos Aires, allowed the group play without legal problems, at the time are edited the albums Lobo Suelto, Cordero atado, in 1993. The band's return to the big stages occurred in 1994, at the Estadio Huracán, in front of 80,000 fans. In San Carlos, Santa Fé province, in August 1995, where performed two shows in a nightclub with a capacity for 3000 people was completely filled. In 1996, released the eighth studio album Luzbelito, another biggest album's band, recorded between Brazil and Buenos Aires. Patricio Rey close the year with two dates in October 26 and 27 at the Estadio Polideportivo in Mar del Plata and at the Estadio 15 de Abril, Unión de Santa Fe on the anniversary of the band, December 28. New sounds and break-up: 1998–2001edit In late December 1998, performed at the Estadio Racing Club with "Conejo" Jolivet and Hernán Aramberri as special guest, to present Último Bondi a Finisterre, the ninth studio album. Two shows with more than 45,000 fans. One of the band's most important achievements was to reunite more than 140,000 fans at River Plate Stadium, Buenos Aires, in April 2000, proving the band's popularity. That same year, Momo Sampler was released. The band broke up after the Momo Sampler's last show at the Chateau Carreras, Córdoba in August 4 in 2001, announced via website that Patricio Rey are disbanded in November 2001. After the break-up, several former members are still active and pursuing solo careers and news projects. In 2005, the band received the Konex Award as best Rock Group of the 1995-2005 decade, distinction shared with Divididos.